The Night of the Party
by Father Hulk
Summary: In 65 million B.C. a party is thrown for the visitors. Lucca tries to have a good time, but she'd better be careful she doesn't confess things she's too proud to admit to a certain young man.


**The Night of the Party**

_By Father Hulk_

_Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Well, you know me: When I see a hilarious moment in a game that has potential for expansion, I figure: Someone's gotta do it. And I guess it will be me. Of course, I've learned so many times that no pairing or situation is unique, so all those who have done something similar to mine before, show me! I want to see! And now… the story. P.S. I don't own Chrono Trigger or anything related to it._

It was the night of the party in Ioka Village, in the year 65,000,000 B.C. Village chief Ayla had gone to great lengths to see that the party was the most extravagant in the history of the village.

And at the head table sat Ayla and her three guests: Crono, a young man in blue clothes with a hairdo that seemed like an explosion frozen in place; Marle, a dazzling redhead in a green dress; and Lucca, a somewhat dorky-looking girl with glasses and a helmet. Ayla herself was a ravishing blonde, wearing fur clothes covering just enough to cause the imagination to activate, with a somewhat of a tail coming down from her back, though it was really part of the outfit.

"This is big celebration!" Ayla declared to all that were gathered. "Crono and friends come visit! All eat, sing, dance, fun!" The partygoers cheered, and the reveling began.

Ayla turned to Crono and his friends. "You all have fun tonight! Make special drink, SkullSmash." A native man was coming around at that time and he poured a bubbling yellow liquid into the huge bowls in front of each person at the table.

"Oh…" Lucca said, pushing it away, "I don't drink. It affects my ability to concentrate."

Ayla scratched her head. "What concentrate? Tonight party! At party, drink! When drink, concentrate party!" And with that, she brought her bowl up to her mouth and downed the beverage in one gulp.

"Come on, Lucca, don't be so lame," Marle said, who had been taking small sips. "It's rather delicious." She hiccuped suddenly, causing her to giggle for several moments.

"Ehh… I'm not sure if I should…" Lucca mumbled, adjusting her glasses.

Crono had too much on his mind at that point to think about partying, so he sat at the table and watched the natives dancing. After a few minutes, he heard a hiccup from his right, and he saw that Lucca had consumed about half her bowl.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Lucca nodded, wordless.

After a few more minutes, Crono finally decided he'd try to mingle with the partygoers, but as he stepped away from the table, he felt a hand grab his and drag him back. It was Lucca.

"Crono…" she whispered, giggling wildly. "You've… you've got to try shome of thish…" She had gone over to the cauldron and poured him an even bigger bowl than the one he already had. "It'sh… sho good… HIC!"

"Um… I don't think so," he said warily. "Look at what it's doing to you."

"Don't… don't be shilly!" she said, feigning anger. "Drink it in one big gulp!" Crono started to protest again, and Lucca drew her Plasma gun on him. "Drink it!"

Finally giving in, Crono picked up the bowl and drank it down. He immediately felt… strangely light on his feet. He looked over and saw that Marle had joined the dancers in the circle.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna go dance," he said, fumbling over his words a bit. He left Lucca at the table and joined the dance circle.

Several minutes later, exhausted, Crono stumbled back towards the table. All of a sudden, he was tackled, and he fell backwards onto the soft soil.

"Lucca!"

"Hi Crono," she said, her eyes narrowed slyly. "You know what… would be so fun?"

"Um…"

"We should like… totally do it! Right here in the clearing!"

Crono's judgement had been impaired by the SkullSmash, but he still started to protest. He was quickly silenced… by Lucca kissing him.

"What are you doing?" Crono asked when she pulled back.

"You… I…" she seemed unsure of how to start, so she kissed him again. This time Crono found the strength in his arms to push her back.

"Noooo!" Lucca wailed, the intoxication causing her to playfully draw out the word. "I… have wanted to do this for… so long."

Crono's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm… I just… never was able to…" She began kissing his neck as she confessed everything. "But now… we don't know how long… we'll survive trying to save the world… this may be our only chance…"

Crono's arms slowly moved from pushing Lucca away to wrapping around her back. "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner…" He said.

"There's no time for apologies…" She whispered. "Now kiss me!"

From across the way, Marle watched the scene unfold, pouting. She had been trying to bag Crono for herself the whole trip. How dare that nerd swoop in and take him away?

Suddenly, Marle felt a jab on her shoulder. It was Ayla.

"Crono friend disappointed? No love Crono now?" She asked, smiling.

"Well… I guess so… HEY!" Ayla had started to rub Marle's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Ayla tell you before: strong men, strong women… Ayla both like."

"Oh… OH! So you meant…"

Marle couldn't finish; Ayla was already kissing her. And Marle didn't refuse.

Morning came, and everybody pretty much woke up right where they had gone to sleep: Where they fell at the party. Crono and Lucca woke up side by side, and they stood up and stretched.

"So…" Crono said, after a moment, smiling. He reached out and took Lucca's hand.

She raised her eyebrows, and started to tug it back. "Um… can I have my hand back, please?"

"You don't want me to hold it?" Crono asked, confused.

"No… why would I?"

Crono was even more confused. "What about… everything at the party last night? Don't you remember?"

Lucca scratched her head. "The party… I remember the first part… they brought us that awful drink… I don't really remember much after that."

Exasperated, Crono relayed to her the events of the previous night.

"WHAT? I said and did no such things!" she said, wild eyed. "Now if you'll excuse me!" She stormed off to find Marle.

Disgusted and a little broken-hearted, Crono walked off the meeting grounds to go find a Happy Water spring. He didn't see Lucca fall to her knees and sobbing a short while later; her pride returned, and she couldn't tell him the truth, even though she had done so last night due to lack of judgement. As she cried, tears fell across her mouth, and she licked her lips; she could still taste Crono's kiss there. She struggled to engrain it into her memory… she may never taste it again.

THE END

_So… didja like it? How'd you like how I threw in that bonus pairing, just for the hell of it? Mwa ha ha! See you next time!_


End file.
